


High Stakes

by ThatOneGuy56



Series: My Works [24]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Pai Sho, pai sho but with stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:15:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28898775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneGuy56/pseuds/ThatOneGuy56
Summary: Korra and Asami have a friendly game of pai sho, but with a twist.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Series: My Works [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912684
Comments: 10
Kudos: 67





	High Stakes

“You know there’s no shame in admitting defeat.” Asami teased, as she gazed at Korra over the pai sho board that sat on the table between them. They’d been playing for nearly an hour now, and Korra had yet to win a single game. But there was a twist to this particular game: every time one of them lost, they had to remove an item of clothing. So far, poor Korra was left in only her panties. The Avatar was moving her pieces with one hand, while trying to cover up her breasts with the other arm. Meanwhile, Asami was still perfectly comfortable in her skirt suit and shawl.

“Don’t get all cocky just yet, Mrs. Sato.” Korra replied, as she studied her pieces carefully. “I’m gonna win this one, I can feel it.”

“That’s what you said about the last two games, sweetie.” Asami purred. She leaned forward, placing her left elbow on the table and resting her cheek on her palm. “But you do need to make a move eventually.”

“What was it you said to Bolin?” Korra replied. The Avatar started to move one piece, then thought better of it and moved the one next to it instead. “That pai sho is about strategic actions and not speed.” Asami gazed at the board for a long moment, her radiant green eyes narrowed slightly.

“Hmm.” She hummed, leaning back in her chair. A broad smirk crossed her face. “Well I’ll be, you finally won one.” As she spoke, Asami untied her shawl and pulled it off her shoulders. She tossed it onto the pile of Korra’s clothing that had been discarded nearby. “Let’s see if you can do it again, shall we?” She added with a playful wink.


End file.
